Dragon Fire Forever
by dragonfireforever
Summary: My first attempt at a story which i eventually wish to begin a series that i will write, to be based on several fantasy authors and my views on them....thanks for reading
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was late in the morning when Jolin entered the main hall. Despite how much time had passed since breakfast, many students were milling around the main room of the Turlan College. Although only the sons and daughters of the richest nobility in all of the lands, others could also attend if they proved themselves worthy. This was the case with Jolin, who had shown his prowess since he was nearing 5 years of age, and he had the ability to control objects with his mind. This was not the least of his strange gift, however, as he would learn through the course of his life. Now, he was 19, and his ability was beginning to be uncontrollable and random.  
  
"Jo," called a familiar voice from a table fifteen feet away. Jolin walked over to find his best friend, Lee, drinking a cup of coffee and trying to cram as many notes as he could into his head for his exam that would begin in less than a score. While Jolin was tall and skinny, with a fair face and a well-kept haircut, Lee was short and strong, and very good at fighting, though he sported the scars of his training.  
  
"You know, Lee," Jolin began, "you really shouldn't leave all your studying for the last score before the exam."  
  
As Lee prepared to rebuke with his own remark, Daisa arrived at the table. Not wanting to do something stupid in front of his crush, Lee quickly shut his mouth as he noticed her approach. She had a slim body, and, as she sat down, her long flowing black hair drooped in front of her beautiful blue eyes. Jolin noticed this, and pushed her hair back with his hand so that it didn't block her view. At this, she blushed and Lee was caught with a strange feeling, was it resentment? He was unsure though he knew hat might be the case. Lee wasn't very sure of his feelings often, and less sure what to make of them. One thing he was sure of, though, and that was his feelings for Daisa. Ever since he began studying at Turlan, he had been in love with everything that comprised this fair young woman. He knew, however, that she could never be his because of her feelings for Jolin. Jolin was absolutely oblivious to all of this as it went on around him.  
  
"Hey, Daisa," Jolin said.  
  
"Hey Jo," Daisa replied, in her most seductive voice. Jolin, however, had set to the task of refilling his cup of coffee and didn't notice her. Embarrassed, Daisa sat down and placed her notes in front of her face so that her embarrassment might not be realized by anyone.  
  
"Hi, Daisa," Lee whispered, unable to do anything else in her presence.  
  
She turned on him, angry now because of her rejection by Jolin. "Go to hell," she angrily replied, leaving him speechless almost to the point of tears at this simple rejection that meant so much to him. He would have run away right then if not for a sound of pain coming from Jolin. As they turned to him, they noticed that in their argument the table was flipped over, everything was on end and Jolin was covered in coffee.  
  
"I, I don't know what happened," he blurted out. He was apparently in shock, and they had to do something quickly. Forgetting their previous scuffle, they immediately rushed him to the infirmary. As they took off his hot clothing, Daisa couldn't help but notice how strong his body appeared. How this could happen, she was not sure.  
  
"Shoo, Shoo," the nurse said, pushing them out of the room, "I must examine him, and this room is very small, if u would just," she shut the door as they walked out, "Thank you. Now where were we? How did you get yourself into this predicament, master Jolin?" When she got no answer from him, she realized that he was still in shock. As she looked closer, she noticed that his eyes had dilated, and that his muscles were tense. I have never seen this before, she thought to herself, I should let him rest here while I call the Lord.Before she could finish her thought, Jolin rose up in the sick bed, breathing heavily and clutching at the bedposts. The door then burst open, and in came the head of the school, Lord Markalion. Without a word, the nurse jumped aside as he came to Jolin's bedside. One look from the Lord told her that she should leave the room. After she did so, Lord Markalion began uttering a series of words under his breath, while extending his arms over Jolin. Soon, a blue light covered Jolin and he began to relax. His eyes went back to normal, his muscles released their tension, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Heaving a sigh of a mixture of relief and exertion, he stood up and left from the room. He told the nurse that she might return to Jolin's side and to alert him if anything came up. Nothing did, and when Jolin awoke the next day he found Daisa at his bedside, and she was like nothing he had ever seen before. This one day he noticed a beauty in his friend that he had never seen before, and he said to her "Daisa, you are remarkably beautiful."  
  
At this she laughed, and replied with "O, Jolin, you must still be delirious."  
  
But Jolin took her hand in a firm yet careful grasp and said "Not this day, my dear Daisa," and her heart was filled with joy. Though the last thing she wanted was for this moment to end, he could not keep up his strength after what happened the day before, and he fell back into the bed.  
  
"Take care, Jolin, you are still sick," she said, and she took a washcloth and wiped his forehead clean, since he had begun to sweat at this exertion of his remaining strength.  
  
"Stay by my side, Daisa, and keep my hand in yours. He looked into her eyes, and she was filled with happiness like nothing she had experienced before. Again, she wished for this moment never to end but, alas, it had to, and because of this strength he used he began to drift towards sleep. Before he did so, he noticed the bags under her eyes and asked "Daisa, you look so tired, have you not slept?"  
  
"I have been at your side since your fit yesterday, my dear Jolin, and I wish to stay here still."  
  
"Please, use your senses, Daisa," he replied, "and get some sleep. You must be exhausted." At this he rose and kissed her, and warmth filled her that she hoped would never leave. "I will live on, Daisa, do not fret over my condition. Please get some rest, so that when I get better we might talk of what is to be."  
  
At the utterance of these words, he lost any sense of strength he had and fell into sleep. She smiled at him for some time, admiring his fair features and his strong body. She had to leave, though, and kissed him on the lips before leaving the room and walking joyfully to her dorm room, where she sat on her bed and thought for a time of what had happened in the past day. Eventually though, in her joy, she was struck with a fit of tiredness and lied down, wishing to think more about the day but already falling into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Come here, servant."  
  
"Yes, Lord, what do you desire of me?"  
  
"Go to the shrine and retrieve the crystal. It is time to awaken the dragons."  
  
"I will go lord."  
  
He bid the servant leave and stepped over to his bed. Reaching down, he opened up a trapdoor in the floor, which revealed a flight of stairs going down into infinite darkness. Kantar smiled to himself and thought, and now it is time for me to return to this world the beasts that were forgotten long ago.  
  
Daisa walked into the main hall of the college with a wide grin, which came close to stretching her face, a smile that widened as she saw a familiar head at a table across the room. Eager to speak with her love, she smoothly and confidently walked to where Jolin was sitting. She sat down next to him and stared into his eyes, tapping her nails onto the table to make sure that he knows she is present. After a time, Jolin brought his head up from the book he was reading and looked into her eyes and asked, "Daisa, what might be the meaning of this?"  
  
"What do you mean, my love," Daisa inquired.  
  
"Why are you sitting there staring at me," he replied, "and why did you just call me your love?"  
  
"Don't you remember last night, when you were in the sick bed?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied.  
  
"But don't you remember when we kissed?" Daisa asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Daisa, are you feeling alright? You seem to be making things in your head."  
  
"I am most certainly not making this up, Jolin," she said, with an edge of anger to her voice. "Last night I was with you in the sickbed, because you were ill, and you sat up and said I was beautiful."  
  
Jolin gave her a confused look and went back to his book as if nothing had happened.  
  
She sighed. "Well, I know how you really feel inside," Daisa said confidently. She stood and, as she was about to leave, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He looked at her with extreme surprise as she walked to the dorm wing of the college.  
  
As he watched her walk away, Jolin realized that he knew that kiss, though his memory of it was unclear. As he pondered this, another thought came to his mind, this one regarding how he had taken ill the day before. The last thing he could remember was a sharp pain in his head, then a loss of consciousness. After that, he just remembered waking up in the sick bed that his friends had taken him to. He was in a dreamless sleep the entire time. It was possible, he pondered, Could Daisa's story could be the truth, though I was not conscious at the time? It confused him greatly, and he decided that a visit with the lord of the college was in order. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Lord Markalion," Jolin called, "Could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Ah, you are the student that was in the infirmary yesterday," came the reply, "come right in."  
  
"Lord, if I might ask, how did you know that I was in the infirmary yesterday?" he asked as he entered the room. It was nothing like he would have expected. Rather than extravagance that would have been expected in the working place of such an important man, there were plain blue walls and comfortable seats next to a sturdy wooden desk. There was no gold, no silver, nothing of rarity or high cost. Just the basic needs for an office.  
  
"Because I was there also. When the nurse told me of your condition, I quickly went to the infirmary and did what I could to heal you." Lord Markalion replied. "I used my power to release you into a condition that would let you rest. I put you into a deep sleep that you could not awaken from."  
  
"I was told by a fellow student that I had awoken during the night and I has shown a personality that was not characteristic to me." Jolin stated, inquisitively.  
  
"Were you being affectionate?" Lord Markalion asked.  
  
"Yes," Jolin replied, "how did you know?"  
  
"Because that is a rare side effect of my healings," the elder explained, "for the subject to be in such a deep sleep for several scores that he may not know consciously or may know only subconsciously what his body is doing. And when the subject does appear to awaken, he would show unnecessary affection for someone that is there, no matter how he feels for the subject consciously."  
  
Jolin thought about this for a moment, and then said, "Thank you very much, Lord, for this has helped me greatly."  
  
"Good, but now I have to get to work. Let me know if anything comes up, will you?"  
  
"I will. Thank you, my lord."  
  
"Have you the crystal?"  
  
"I do, my Lord"  
  
"Good, Good. It is time to begin the process."  
  
"Shall I retrieve the book?" a faint shaking arising in his voice.  
  
"No, I think that I shall go get it."  
  
The servant heaved a sigh of relief. He knew how powerful the magic could be in the deepest places of his Lord's fortress. The dark lord pushed aside the carpet and lifted the ancient trap door, which creaked as he did so. He descended into the depths and closed the trap door behind him, contemplating his plans.  
  
Jolin left the room, and Lord Markalion was struck by a feeling of dark magic being done. He knew at once who the doer of magic was, but he also knew the intensity and limitless power of that magic. Knowing that the time he had dreaded had finally come, the Lord went over his choices. He could either hide and wait out the destruction, or he could counter the magic with his own, passed down from one college Lord to the next. "This could be the downfall of the lands," he thought, but he rid it of his mind and soon as it came. "I must be strong if I am to protect all of this menace," he proclaimed aloud, as if telling himself that it was the truth. He had hoped that there would be more time for the young Jolin, but it seems that the boy will have to make do with what time he had. After all, Markalion thought, the child would be the true chooser of whether the Dark Lord would prevail or perish. The fate of all would be up to the boy. He sighed. "Tis' too bad that such should happen in our time, but if we can dispatch of this threat, then the evil in the world may prominently decrease in power, with its Master destroyed. But Markalion dispatched the ideas and changed his thought instead to the present. There were much more pressing matters at the moment, and the sooner they were dealt with, the better. The fate of all rested in how well Markalion could prepare it, for this was no battle of numbers, though to most it may appear so. Instead, this is a battle of magic. Markalion left his chambers to give word to the college that an emergency meeting of all Students and workers in the college. Drastic measures must be taken, and he was the only one who knew the danger at hand. He must act quickly, or the battle would already be lost. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The faculty and students began to filter into the wide meeting place of the college. There were some various people talking, but most were apprehensive. Very seldom was there an emergency meeting called, and they had no idea of the reason. Lord Markalion stood at the front of the group. He was obviously stressed out, by the appearance of sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
"Students and staff," he called out, "I regret to tell you that the Dark Lord has returned." A silence fell over the crowd. They all knew what the evil warlock had done in the past, and that he should come back after his defeat was disturbing. "There is reason to think that he is out for revenge on the lands. Therefore, we must defeat him as we had done before. I have sent messengers to the Borderlands, the elves, the dwarves, the eagles and the Mii tribes. Within a week their representatives will meet here and we will decide how to deal with this issue. The Dark Lord is not yet as strong as he was, and so we have some time. Be alert, and do not panic. We are the leaders of the races and we will not fail here, for we have never failed before. Prepare, my friends, for no good will come of this. We must hope for the best, and the odds are currently in our favor because he does not know that we are aware of his return. We must not lose hope, or we will already have lost."  
  
He left then, the room in shock of what they had been told. A thousand years earlier, when the lands were in harmony and there was no war, a child came upon a box in a cave, far in the Westland. This child opened the box and inside he found one single book. Inside it were spells and magic that had been trapped there and forgotten for thousands of years. The child's name was Lonthor. At one point, evil was destroyed from the world, but now it had returned, and it was all concentrated into one being. The child was the keeper of the evil, and he used it to try and take over the lands. He had subverted the minds of the trolls and gnomes and some of the other races to his thinking. Before he took total control though, the remaining races resisted. Fifty years of battle left the lands ravaged. They would never again look as they did during the time of peace while there was no evil. Eventually, the might of the free races prevailed, and the gnomes and trolls were destroyed from the earth. For many years they searched for the holder of the evil. He had come to be known as the Dark Lord. Finally, they left the Westland, thinking the evil gone again. For hundreds of years there was peace. Now, though, there was a rift in that peace that could not be righted again without the final death of the Dark Lord.  
  
As Jolin went to find his friends, a teacher came up to him in haste and told him he was to meet the Lord in his office immediately. Jolin took a last glance around the room for his friends, and then followed the teacher to Lord Markalion's quarters. As he stepped into the office, Markalion was reading a book with gold engravings and unfamiliar characters on the cover. Jolin sat down, and Markalion dismissed the teacher with his hand. "Jolin," he started, but seemed to have trouble finding the words. "Jolin," he repeated, "everything you know about your life up until now has been a lie. Your parents were members of an organization named Lok. Like you, their magic was sent down to them by their parents, and before them, and so on. The organization had learned of the return of the Dark Lord, and they tried to eliminate him themselves. They were too late to stop his growth, however. He had already begun to amass an army, though he had little strength as yet. The Lok organization was easily overcome and most were slaughtered before they could do anything. Few survived, and many of those were hunted down before they got too far. You were just a child at the time, and were left behind when this attack was performed. I was there also, and I had just begun to learn of the magic passed down to me by the time of this attack. When I learned of the results, I fled with you to this college. Because of my magical abilities, they accepted me and I eventually became Lord of the college. I gave you to a foster family that I trusted, and had you protected by the magic that I controlled. I hoped that you would have time to learn to use your magic with ease, but it seems that the times will not let us do so." Jolin sat, pondering what he had been told. He thought of how possible this was. His foster parents had no magic so he did wonder before why he had the use of it. He continued to think when Markalion brought out a box from a locked drawer in his desk. "This box is now yours to inherit from your parents. I kept it secret until it was time for you to know of them."  
  
Jolin opened the box and the first thing that came to his eyes was a portrait of his parents, standing side by side in dark robes with the hoods back. He stared at them for a moment, and then he moved on to the other contents of the box. He found a short sword, engraved with characters unfamiliar to him. Next there were a few cloth packages wrapped with strings. He opened one up and was amazed to smell an aroma that took away his tiredness so that he was wide-awake even though it was late at night. He felt refreshed, in a sense. He looked to the Lord in question and Markalion told him "those packages each carry a different form of earthen magic. One held an elixir that could revive someone just by its smell. The others are a mix of earth magic, elven magic, and magic from other creatures of past ages. They are now yours to use. Use them wisely. As for this sword," he said, picking it up, "It was created by gnomes before the Great War. It was infused with magic, and it was given to the Rok to take care of. Fearing that it could fall into enemy hands, I took it with me when I ran. It has had use in every magic conflict in the world since it was forged, and now I think that it will be used to end this one. The uncorrupted peoples of the lands will soon rise up against the might of the Dark Lord. It is the only way to stop his power. You must use the magic that is in your possession to help these lands, as must all of the other students in this college." He put his hand on Jolin's shoulder. "Your parents were good strong people. Show them in the days to come that you are their son." Markalion walked to the window. "A storm forms in the West. Let us hope that we can stop it before it destroys us all." 


End file.
